When 'The Bog' Came to Town
by Anime Gumbo
Summary: The insane villain who plagiarized Canada has come to Japan. Even though The Sonic Boom is there to help, Conan's life will change forever!  I chose Anime X-Overs to put this story because I didn't know where else to put it  Rated T for violent scenes.


_Before you read this FanFic you need some information. The people that are in this chapter of "Series of Odd Events" indeed have what you'd call Super Powers. The villain is based off of my DC Universe Online character: The Bog. The hero is one I made up three or four months ago: The Sonic Boom. You probably don't know who they are, so let me explain. _

_The Sonic Boom: It was in Toronto, Ontario while Charles Finny was five years old when his father died. His father, James Finny was an underground boxer with extraordinary powers. His agility was unfathomable, and his strength was twice so. James Finny fought in these underground rings to keep his family above water. His suit was a long black trench coat, long dark pants, army boots, leather gloves, a black ski mask with goggles, a long brimmed brown fedora (similar to that of Indiana Jones) and brass knuckles. _

_He was not only known for this undeniably original look and underground fight credibility, but he was also a vigilante. At weekday nights he would take down drug lords, thieves and murderers, and on weekend nights he would be in the ring in the underground fight clubs. However, that fateful night in which the young Charles Finny would never forget was that you don't mess with those of high power, even if these people were murderers of a horrible kind. _

_That night when his father came home from 'work' (James never told his family about his real work), he was met by a shrewd assassin that met him under a lamppost to discuss business. James was then killed with a hidden knife in the stomach. The killer then left a note on him that read, 'The dead never come back -H.P.G." Charles family was immediately put into the limelight that they did not want. His mother quickly changed their names and moved north toward Quebec City secretly where they were never seen again._

_Charles's name was changed to Roderick Branson. He grew up to go to Quebec City University to attempt his best at majoring computer programming today. His short and squatted roommate, Martin "The Mole" Meld is attempting to major in genetics. Martin, often referred to as Mole, is (as I have just said) short and squat. His is height only going to 4'1 due to being born with a hunched over back. Not only was that but his nose had became extremely big due to a genetic defect. _

_After being thought of as a monster, much like the hunchback of Notre Dame, Mole was abandoned at the age of six. After being laughed at by fellow orphans at 'St. Pitkin's Home for Estranged Children, he decided to hide his face from any who saw him. Mole wore a long hood and tightened the hood until only the nose protruded from the hole of the hood that he still wears to this day (though he had gotten a new jacket to cover up his 'ugliness'). Others thought of him as an outcast until fellow outcast, Roderick Branson met him in the fifth grade where they became immediate friends._

_During their time in college, Mole was having a genetics project for his class and had to take DNA from a fellow classmate. After Roderick generously gave him his, Mole began to notice strange strands in his DNA. After he realized that Roderick was none other than Charles Finny. Then Mole had some experimentation with the DNA and came up with a formula that would make him as fast and strong as the original Sonic Boom. Mole decided to confront his friend about this, who told him the truth but not to tell anyone else._

_After this chat, Roderick became thirsty, as anyone else would on a hot May afternoon and drank the vile of the experimented formula thinking it was lemonade. Before Mole could stop him from drinking the formula, it had already gotten into Roderick's system. As soon as Roderick had drunk the vile, he could feel the power surge through his veins. He became the Sonic Boom. That was, of course after he stole his father's old costume that was given to the 'Never-Stop-Moving Museum and Attractions!' that had stopped by Quebec City for a few days before flying off to Brazil to show off their attractions. _

_Roderick became the Sonic Boom and continued his father's work. He swore, though to never to stop searching for the man who killed his father. That man who murdered his childhood. Until the man so crazy and insane came along that would not only keep him from finding his father's killer who was just beyond his fingertips, but would murder Roderick's girlfriend, encircle the city of Quebec City with a deadly gas and begin a villainous empire that continues even though he remains in an insane asylum: The Bog._

_The Bog: Malice Quark was five when he was thrown on the street. No orphanage, like the one Mole attended, but the scum ridden streets of downtown Montreal. Those who saw him, spat on him. When he begged for food, people laughed at him. He had been on the streets for about a month and had enough. Torn with grief and hunger, young Malice was about to jump off a twelve foot building when a man stopped him. The man was a great wizard who saw Malice's great misfortunes and wanted to give the poor child a second chance at life. Malice hastily accepted and became the wizard's apprentice. _

_Though Malice was young, he showed remarkable skills at wizardry. (Wizardry by the way is the art of controlling your entire mind and focusing it toward one main cause and/or action.) By age seven he was able to lift a bus with only his mind and a flick of his wrist. However, young Malice's master was not as kind and loving as Malice believed. He was beginning an uprising to take over the Wizard Order (The most powerful wizards in the world that come together to make laws and the like) and rule it under his will._

_Malice's master was found before he had the chance and was captured and sentenced to death by none other than the Master of Wizards, Merlin himself. Malice tried his best to defend his master (Malice by the way was thirteen at the time) however none would hear him. He even went up to Merlin himself to help his master. However, Merlin's response was the thing that snapped Malice's sensitive sanity in two."Who is this child? He reeks of pure evil, much like a bog." _

_Two days later, Malice was back on the streets. Insanity and vengeance began to build up inside of him. He then planned to bring down the Wizard's Order in one fowl swoop with a head-on kamikaze-like attack on the very building in which they stayed. Using inside sources, Malice retrieved his weapons of choice and an army willing to shed blood if he said so. His weapons consisted of two rapid fire pistols, two long yellow katanas, two sawed off shotguns, two stun guns and fourteen poisonous gas canisters. _

_Malice's costume was one that was described by his master in a story he read to him on Halloween. (His master made this on the fly, don't judge him)_

_His purple suit and yellow collared shirt clashed through the flames,_

_As he, the crazed man, broke through the building._

_To have the gas not give his lungs big dark stains,_

_A green gas mask with purple tinted eye goggles was entered where his face was facing._

_His cape flew in the wind signaling all,_

_That this was a man who wanted to be seen._

_This crazed man gave the all the living an appall,_

_However the dead hadn't cared due to losing their spleen._

_After this, the mad man saw his new target. _

_The one who had ruined his life through and through._

_With a large bound toward this Margret,_

_He grabbed the knife that would find its mark and go through._

_By this time the guests had began screaming,_

_Trying their best to escape this madness._

_Though the mad man didn't care, he had gotten his redeeming._

_Vengeance was his, though he had given no kindness._

_With the tip of his large purple hat_

_And after he dusted off his purple pants,_

_He plunged the knife into himself stat,_

_Believing the only ones who would want him now were ants._

_As Malice and his men tore down the building to its very core, the wizards began to realize how they weren't prepared. They had prepared for every possible outcome of tactical importance, but not this. Before a plan could be made, Malice tore down the door and killed every one in the order, except Merlin. After a clash of numerous wizard-like attacks (Every wizard hates calling these attacks spells. They believe it is demeaning, so I chose to say this word) on each other, Malice received the victory after pulling out his katanas and plunging them into Merlin's heart._

_As Merlin's soul left his body, Malice tore off his mask gave him a crooked grin and said, "I guess I am a bog."Then at that moment, Merlin died. Malice dropped Merlin's body and was going to leave him when something caught his eyes. On Merlin's left hand were ancient beads that were a deep purple and seemed to breathe as though it was a living person. Malice recognized it as the King's Beads. _

_The King's Beads were a group of select souls that were bound into pieces of energy that would give the wearer unlimited powers. Nothing could stop him/her until the one who could break the threads came along to release the souls to live once again. The King's Beads were made out of the souls that Merlin had sentenced to death and powerful wizards that died. Those included infamous wizards such as Faustus, Bob Hope, Malice's master and as of now, Merlin._

_Realizing the chance he had Malice tore the beads off of Merlin's dead corpse and encircled it on his gloved hand. The beads immediately burned through his gloves and drove into his skin. Malice instantly learned everything. Knowledge about complex mathematics to how to stop time and how to pick up girls entered his mind. All the knowledge in the world now entered his brain at a fast rate. His eyes were blinking rapidly due to the overflow of so many thoughts. His mouth began to bleed and his head began to get faint. Then, after a flash of bright light, Malice collapsed._

_He woke up two hours later. Malice left due to realizing the police were just arriving. He luckily remembered about his gas mask, thus leaving no notice on who was there. The police arrested the wounded soldiers of Malice's army and charged them all with murder in the 1__st__ degree. Some even got the death sentence. Though Malice didn't care in the least, he had achieved all the knowledge in the world. He could do anything. Vengeance was now his and the world was now ripe for the picking._

_However, due to his low sanity Malice began to see his new enemy. The country that spat on him, the country that laughed at him, the country that abandoned him as a young child: Canada. It would take him years and a new job as a college teacher in Quebec City University, to come up with this plan. He planned on gassing out all of the leaders in Canada when they came to Quebec City on a trip spreading on how they planned to fix some of the global warming problems or something. _

_His plan was perfect until a student of his attempted to stop him. Roderick Branson, aka The Sonic Boom, was foiling his plans so he had to give him a message. He took his girlfriend, and when he was watching, dropped her off of a twelve story building. The exact building he killed her was the one that he, Malice, was going to jump off of years ago._

_However, that plan didn't work. In fact it had given the opposite effect on Roderick, it pushed him forward. Thus, his plan ultimately failed, and he was sent to an insane asylum. During this time in the asylum, he met his future wife, Lust. Lily Lull was a scientific genius, but had no love life. She was always denied by those in which she truly loved, and not in a nice way. It was in the, die-and-burn way._

_After inventing the suit that could change your appearance, she decided to use it for her own purposes. She would appear to those she 'loved' with the suit on wearing something that would get her noticed depending on where she was. Like street, long and 'revealing' (I should say) dress and like on the beach a small red bikini (the suit by the way has many names such as the 'Lust Machine' and the 'Sexy Suit') And when she saw them, she would deny them like they did her. _

_However, she didn't know but the men not only fell in love with her, but they would do anything for her. It was a side effect, but she didn't know that. Thus, when she said, "Kill yourself." To them, they did exactly that. Lilly then decided to get something more than revenge, money and she changed her name to Lust. She did so by getting gullible men to rob stores for her. She was caught by The Sonic Boom in the end, and was licensed insane due to her hatred for all men and want for money._

_However, Lilly was not to hate all men, for she fell in love (again) with the man who treated her kindly without her 'suit' on. His name was none other than Malice Quark. Either way they became married, but I digress. Some people debated on how The Bog should get the death sentence, but all psychiatrists agreed: he was way too unstable to be treated like a sane person. Though Malice laughs at this thought to this day, he believes he isn't insane. He believes he is sane but in a different aspect. The aspect of pure evil that reeked and still reeks of him like the bog he is._

_I own them, if you want to use them: ask. Though I don't own DC Universe Online…I own the characters, I don't own DC or CC (though I wouldn't mind it in the least bit.) Once again about reviewing: It's like gumbo. If you like the gumbo, praise the gumbo. If you hate the gumbo, be polite and don't say anything about the gumbo until you are home. Got it? Awesome! Enjoy. _

When 'The Bog' Came to Town

Chapter 1

Though he had tried his best to ignore the screaming and laughter of this insane asylum, Kaito couldn't cover up how scared he was. Usually, he would show his poker face as he usually would when in this situation, but he couldn't hide it for some reason. Perhaps it was the mask he wore, or the fact that the last person he saw ran to him and yelled, "WE ARE HAVING SOUUUUUUUUP FOR LUNCH!" And when he yelled it, it was in his face.

As the warden led him outside to the outside area to where his appointment was, he was glad to get out of the stuffy hallway. Outside it was nothing more than a grassy area with a table in the middle of the area. Sitting next to the table was a man wearing a striaight jacket with brown curly hair and a soulpatch sipping what seemed to be tea with his pinky (because that was the only finger they'd let him have out) sitting next to two big and bulky guards with guns strapped to their waists.

When Kaito walked up, the man nodded and smiled, "Ah! It's the newest psychiatrist; let's hope this one doesn't die like the other ones, right Mammoth." The guard left of him said, "My name is Frank." The man shook his head, "Details, details." Kaito sat down next to the man and asked, "You are Quark, Malice, correct?" The man nodded, "Mass murderer at your service."

Kaito tried his best to ignore that last statement and looked up at the guards, "Might I have a moment with him alone?" The guard to the right of Malice shook his head and said, "No can-do. He killed two psychiatrists last time, so now he is under guard. Permanently." Malice shook his head, "Not all the time. I mean in the shower they calmly wait outside hoping I don't kill them next, right Mammoth?" The guard on the left grabbed Malice's face and shoved it on the table, "Shut up, before I shut you up for good."

Kaito looked at the man on the left and said, "There is no need for that, sir. You are actually just giving him more of a reason to become violent." The guard on the left let go and said, "Sorry, sir." Malice looked at the guard on the left and said, "Oh sure say you are sorry to him, but not me. Jerk." Malice sat up and winced, "And you spilled my herbal grey. That's it when I break out I will kill you."

The guard on the left glared down at Malice. Malice looked up at him and said, "I mean first it was shoving my face into a plastic table you probably got from a flea market, and now you spilled my instant herbal tea the chef made personally for me. You are dead." There was silence, then Malice snorted, "Just kidding," Malice looked forward and said, "Tea was crap anyways. Probably instant with" Malice cringed and spat with pain, "Splenda…ugh."

Malice shook his head then said, "Sorry, anyways, what would you like to discuss with me?" Kaito nodded and said, "Today we will enact a fake scenario and I will get your reaction." Malice nodded, "I'll do it as long as I'm the cool one." Kaito pulled out a file then said, "Ok, pretend that I am a famous thief. I wish to break you out it my latest heist." "Why?" Malice asked, "Am I important to you in some odd way?"

Kaito shrugged, "You could say." Malice nodded, "And you shall." Kaito sighed, "I would want to learn the ways of your type of wizardry for my art." Malice shook his head, "Listen pal, if you want to learn it you got to prepare for it. If you try it straight on, your body will set itself on fire, your soul will evaporate, and all of that good stuff." Kaito winced, "Well, I mean…"

Malice waved his hand, "Although I might know how to get you to learn it. But when would you pick me up doc? My parents want me back by 8. But I'm feeling lucky tonight." Kaito raised his left eyebrow, "Ha ha. I'll see to it. But there is something you must know. No one gets hurt." Malice gave him a surprised look. "Aw, come on! Just one innocent pedestrian is all I need! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase?" Kaito glared at him, "No. It's a little rule I've made."

Malice shook his head, "Fine. Don't expect me to have fun though." Kaito nodded and scrambled through his notes, "And one more thing. Can you get me my favorite bling-bling? It's called the King's Beads." Kaito nodded, "Ok, that is enough for one day." Malice winked, "See you at 8." Kaito nodded at the guards who took him away.

-5 hours later-

Roderick sighed heavily. His costume was damp with sweat from his scuffle with The Bog. He sat down on the chair next to Mole who was on his computer hacking away in their apartment next to Quebec City University and asked, "What just happened?" Mole looked back at him and said, "Well, The Bog broke out of the insane asylum with the help of a young Japanese thief called the Kaito Kid and when you tried to intervene they kicked your tail."

"Oh." Roderick muttered, "Now I remember. The screams, the thief, the green fog everything." Mole nodded, "Yep, Bog brought in his fog machine and nearly killed everybody." Roderick closed his eyes and remembered a conversation that was had between the thief and The Bog while he was on the ground after The Bog knocked him out.

_The thief dressed in pure white with a top hat slapped The Bog straight in the face. "WE HAD A DEAL, MALICE! NO BODY HURT!"The Bog snarled at the thief and pointed one of his yellow katanas at the thief. The Bog was in his usual get up, though he didn't have his usual green gas mask on. "Listen, Kaito. You don't call the shots. I do. I only agreed to this because I wanted the flippin-wall blown down!" _

_Kaito backed up in shock, "W-wha?" The Bog laughed his usual laugh and said, "Now it has seemed to me you have out lived your usefulness." The Bog charged The King's Beads and plunged his fist into Kaito's stomach. Kaito froze his face becoming as white as a sheet. "Now," The bog said, "I would usually pull out your entire soul and make it become a part of my bling-bling."_

"_However, due to you being a very big anime character and if Gumbo killed you, things would get ugly over the reviews. Though, I already have my hand in your gut already, so how about I turn you into a 120 year old man, hmm?" Before Kaito could say anything, The Bog ripped out his hand, tearing away the kid's youth. Kaito turned into an elderly man in an instant collapsing to the ground, then blackness._

That's all he could remember anyway. "Ok, where is he going anyways?" Roderick mumbled. "Japan." Mole answered, "I found one of his henchmen talking about it. Though nobody seems to know why he is going there." Roderick tore off his mask, and then smiled. "Well, it looks were taking a little vacation then." Mole twirled in his chair, his nose twitching, and said "Let's hope we don't run into any problems, though."

The next day the two parties arrived in Japan. The Bog arrived at 2 in the morning in a private airspace while The Sonic Boom and Mole arrived at the Tokyo Airport at 10 in the morning where they meet a surprisingly new character by the name of Conan Edogawa…

-Japan-

Conan sat down in the 1st class leather seats that were on display in the airport. Ran had dragged him over when she heard about the drawing to get a free trip to the Bahamas. Not that she'd win. Conan knew that the whole competition was probably rigged. Especially when Sonoko was in the competition, there was not even a chance. Conan slid into his seat.

Conan began watching different people pass here and there and yawned. There had not been a case in almost a month. It had become very boring in the house of the Sleeping Sleuth. Even though it was good no one had been murdered, but he wished that something would happen. He wished something…different would happen. Then as he thought that, two people crossed in front of him.

One of those people was a guy that was a tad bit tall with a backwards hat. He wore a gray sweatshirt with QCU across the front. The other one was a small man, about Conan's size, hunched over with a black hoodie that was scrunched up. However a very abnormally large nose protruded from its hole. The two stopped in front of a spot in front of the chair.

The slightly tall one breathed in and said, "Man! This air is sure nice, eh?" 'They're Canadians. Definitely Canadians.' Conan thought. The smaller one nodded, "You're right Roderick. Though, why did you stop randomly and say that?" Roderick smiled and said, "Because a couple of months ago that earthquake hit Japan, and you'd think it would be a wasteland. Look at what happened in months' time!" The taller one (Roderick) said as he raised his arms, "I'm really glad that this earthquake thing has worked out.*"

Mole shrugged, "Ok then. Now let's concentrate: where are we going to start?" 'Start?' Conan thought, "Start?" Roderick said, echoing Mole's words. Mole cocked his head at him and said, "Yeah searching for 'Malice'." Roderick slapped his head, "Right…" Conan looked back at where Ran was. Still hoping for those tickets that she'd never get, Conan looked forward again at the two Canadians. They began walking again, when Conan saw something crawl along his back.

It was a bright red dot. It took him a couple of seconds to notice that it was a lazer light. Like something from a sniper rifle. 'Oh no!' Conan thought, Conan shot out of his seat and yelled, "Sir, get down!" Roderick turned around and saw the red light. The gun went off, and Roderick lunged to the left. The bullet barely flew past his arm and slammed into a tree.

Roderick stood up and glared at the direction of the gunman. Conan turned around himself and saw a man dressed in black and a ski mask with a rifle in his arm on the floor above his floor beyond a railing. Now, there was mass hysteria in the airport. People were screaming and running around trying their best to find their way out of there. Conan turned around to try and see the tall teen, but by the time he turned around he was gone.

Before he could figure out what happened, Ran burst behind Conan yelling, "Conan come on! We've got to get out of here!" Conan nodded and ran with Ran two more meters until another gunshot was fired. Conan took a quick look behind himself and saw the impossible. There was the assassin staring up at a man who not only took his rifle, but bent it straight up in a 90 degree angle.

The man in question wore a wide brimmed fedora over a gray ski mask with black goggles. The man also wore a gray trench coat with thick army boots. On his hands were thick gloves and brass knuckles. The man threw the gun behind him, picked up the assassin and threw him on the ground at the first floor. The assassin grunted as he hit the ground. The man who threw him jumped to the first floor and landed on his feet. He grabbed the assassin by the front part of his jacket and flung him against the wall.

Conan stopped in his tracks and watched the scene unfold. "Who are you?" The man boomed. His voice was covered by a voice changing piece of technology that was able to not be seen, though no doubt it was under his mask. The assassin shook and shakily said, "I-I can't say. He'd kill me!" The man pulled the assassin forward then slammed the man against the wall again, "You'll tell me or else it won't be your boss who'll kill you."

The assassin raised his arms in the air, "Ok! I give, I give!" The assassin bowed his head and said, "The Bog. I was told to kill a teen in with a backwards hat from Canada by The Bog." The man loosened his grip, "I should have known." The man muttered. "Please help me! P-please, man. That guy is crazy, he's gonna-ACK!" The assassin grabbed his neck and began rolling around on the ground. The man grabbed him and picked him up with one hand. With the other, he tore off the assassin's mask.

The assassin was foaming at the mouth twitching this way and that and shaking rapidly. Until, he stopped. The assassin stopped moving and dropped his head. His foot slightly twitched, and then the assassin was no more. The man breathed heavily and dropped the corpse. Then he cursed loudly and swung his fist to a wall to his left. Conan found that he could move his legs then slowly walked forward.

He noticed that everyone was now staring at this vigilante. He either had just saved them, or ruined their only chances for living. The man looked back at Conan and noticed that he was inching forward. The look he gave froze Conan before he could get any closer. The man looked back forward, and after a big boom disappeared. Ran walked up behind him and asked, "Who was that?" Conan looked back and said, "I don't know, but I think we will soon enough."

-End of Chapter 1—

_I know it's badly written, but the next chapters will be better, I promise._

_Remember, if you want your character in here just say the word!_

_*This story is placed a couple of months after Japan was brought back on its feet from the disasters that have plagued it since the earthquake. Though the powers of the Sonic Boom are, indeed, impossible I don't think that the recovery will be. If we all chip in and help Japan through small and big donations (like the $10.00 benefit album on iTunes) I believe that Japan will be helped in no time! So, please get out there and help out if you know you can!_


End file.
